One Day in the Empty World
by OrangeTsundere
Summary: As usual, Yukiteru drifts in the empty world. However, one day is different. (One Shot, written out of boredom.)


Yukiteru Amano rolled over in the nothingness, his blue eyes dull and clouded with loss and sorrow. His hair, black as ever, simply covered his face now; he had no desire to cut it, nor tie it up. The only thing that filled him, now, was pure and raw agony; agony that the one he loved had been taken from him. His mind replayed that scene every day, choosing to toy with his sanity as it pleased. The feel of warmth slowly draining from Yuno's body as she slumped down, blood gushing from the dagger wound on her side. She had died- no, killed herself, he remembered with a barely existing sob- just so he could survive. He couldn't take much more than this... yet, after ten thousand years, he still sat in the empty world, a world where nothing existed but himself, Murmur, and the moldy book of manga the imp-like being had taken along. "Yuno..." he breathed, her name vanishing as it exited his lips. There was no echo in this empty void; only a deep, soul-sucking darkness that sunk him deeper into depression every day. Murmur prodded him, slightly annoyed, and he turned to it silently. He tipped his head to the side, asking the creature to state what it was curious about.

"Hey, you're a god, aren't you? I'm really getting bored, so create something with those powers of yours! I've read this a million times already..." Murmur complained, swishing its spearpoint tail as it drifted past Yukiteru. He simply sighed, as he was used to this question. Murmur asked it quite often, and most likely didn't understand why Yukiteru just allowed himself to waste away; but he supposed Murmur wouldn't know emotions, at least not the way humans did.

"There's no point, creating a world without Yuno," he replied like always. Murmur simply pouted, before shaking out its white hair and floating away. He looked away, a pang of lonely agony once again sweeping through him as he thought of her. _Yuno... _He buried his head in his arms, curling up in the nothingness. All he wanted right now was to see Yuno again.

_"Yuki, I love you!"_ she would always exclaim with that adorable grin on her face, that childlike adoration bright in her sparkling eyes. He loved her despite all her faults and flaws, and he knew that no world would be right without her... and he couldn't make one, especially not with all the sadness circulating through his very marrow. He could feel Murmur's gaze boring into his back from a few feet away, but it soon faded away as it found some other way to amuse itself.

He gave a tired chuckle, the gesture sounding (and feeling) a bit like gravel in his throat. "Yuno... I miss you. Every day." He reached up, towards his head, as that was his only understanding of North. He could be upside-down, for all he knows; not that he ever thought about it, as Yuno clouded his every thought. The only thing he had left of her, he diary entry stating her death... he only wanted to see her again. If only they could be together, if only forever...

"You would want that, right, Yuno? If we could be together forever... That would be wonderful." A small tear ran down his face, creating a shining trail of saltine water. "Yuno..."

And with a last word, he heard a sharp buzz, mixed with a whine and crackle that he heard right after. "Yuno?" His voice wavered as he called up into the void, seeing light slowly pour into the nothingness he and Murmur had existed in for so long.

That flash of pink hair he saw as someone descended into the cracking space made him nothing short of hysterical, and he shakily stood up, tears pouring like faucets down his pale face. "Y-Yuno...?"

"I'm here, Yuki!" the girl cried as she fell into the god's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her, still crying, refusing to let her go. The black cloth around his wrippled slightly, and he shook as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Yuno... I missed you so much..." Drawing back, he looked into her eyes; yes, they were just as beautiful as he remembered, and no amount of consolation could draw back his tears as he finally grasped the concept that Yuno had finally come to him. Staring at her face, teary-eyed and trembling, he kissed her, happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"We'll finally be together forever, Yuki," Yuno murmured, eyes shining with a hopeful light.

"Forever..."


End file.
